


Him

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the episode 'In Divine Proportion' afterthatscene but before the talk at Samantha Walthew's funeral.  Barbara's POV.Inspired by a quote by J R Rogue published on Pinterest.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Hindsight makes it blatantly obvious.

I thought I had to hide my emotions. Not share my feelings. Keep my problems locked deep inside of me.

That worked out well.

I was scared, angry, hurt, anxious, embarrassed, and a host of things I cannot name. I was dealing with them in the only way I knew how.

Which meant I wasn’t dealing with them at all.

It was when he took me into his arms that I realised what I had needed all along.

I found a natural drug for all my panic, anxiety, and anger.

It’s his voice.

It’s him.


End file.
